Where the Fun Begins
by LovePeaceFanfics
Summary: Ally is beginning to question her and Austin's relationship. Kissing twice and breaking up once. She's beginning to wonder if they should even be friends. She plans to confront Austin at the beach, where he proves her wrong. Things begin to romantically heat up for both Austin and Ally. This is Where the Fun Begins. (Auslly one-shot. Rated T for sexual intimacy, NOT Rated M).


**Where the Fun Begins - My first Auslly one-shot. (Rated T!) I tried my best to keep from the story being Rated M. If you liked this one-shot and/or you want me to do more, review! c:**

* * *

_Ally POV_

I briskly walked out of Sonic Boom to meet up with Austin at the beach. Trish and Dez couldn't meet up with us because Dez was filming her for something. Austin and I were questioning why they weren't dating. They would be cute together - no matter how much they denied it. Even if they did get into shouting matches alot. Forcing me and Austin to watch, amused as they argued back and forth.

The beach wasn't far from my dad's store, so I only walked a few blocks. I checked my dark red wristwatch. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I noticed the sun was preparing to set. I quickened my pace so I could see Austin sooner.

Our fun filled summer was coming to a close. I smiled to myself as I remembered Austin's Full Moon Tour. How we managed to stay together on the tour after all the Ronnie Ramone nonsense. I truly had missed Austin and the rest of the team while they were away.

Austin and I had kissed shortly before the tour during Dez's movie making. It's how we patched things up when we got into our first serious fight. I was glad we made up, but we still ignored eachother after that. Why did we ignore each other? We'd kissed twice already. Yet Austin still found a girl to flirt with or something else that distracted him.

I planned to confront Austin about it. We couldn't just ignore each other after something as big as a kiss. Admittedly, the kiss was _amazing. _Well, kissES. Unless Austin had something else going on that he wanted to tell me, I agreed with myself to talk to him about it. Hopefully, he wouldn't ignore me then.

I rounded a corner and found the beach 20 yards ahead. I had my hands shoved into my sweatshirt pockets as I began jogging to save time. Austin had texted me that he'd be by the entrance of the beach. I squinted, still jogging. Sure enough, I saw a flash of blonde hair. I broke out into a run and Austin stood straighter from leaning up against the entrance gate.

I hopped up and gave him a quick hug. He lowered me from the hug and pulled me out so he could see me better. "Hey, Alls." He gave me his signature smile. I smiled back just as brightly. We stood there smiling at each other for a moment. He motioned his head to the gate. "Let's go." He casually threw his arm over my shoulder and walked through the beach gate with me. I was forced to do his quick and powerful steps. "Would you PLEASE consider slowing down?" I whined. "I can barely keep up!"

At that, he just sped up and took more powerful steps. I shot him a glare. He chuckled at my whininess. "Common, Ally. Do you wanna spend your very last day of summer being pouty? What happened to the girl who ate fruity mint swirl like it was her job?" He looked down at me. I glanced back up, eyes wide. "I'm still that girl," I reminded him. "And I still eat fruity mint swirl like it's my job, thank you very much." I said sarcastically. "You're welcome!" he said cheerfully. I nudged him with my elbow.

* * *

Austin and I had neared the water after ten minutes of arguing about fruity mint swirl. He lowered his arm from my shoulder and crammed his hands into his jean pockets. We each admired the beautiful view the beach offered. The Miami sunset off in the distance, the ocean water lapping up against the sand, the wind whistling lightly through my ears. I sighed, my eyes wandering throughout the beach. I noticed Austin was looking at me as I turned around to say something.

I pursed my lips and tilted my head in confusion. He continued to look down at my tiny figure, his hands still crammed into his jean pockets. I noticed the ends of his blonde locks waving around as the wind hit them. I focused back at his face to see that he was biting his lip. "What is it..?" I asked him, turning my body fully towards him.

I began to open my mouth to say something, but I was cut off with my face cradled in his hands. He had locked me into a searing kiss. I should've been used to his soft lips on mine, but I still felt an electrical shock coursing through me. Nonhesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his waist, letting myself melt into the kiss.

Our lips moved in perfect synch. Like they were meant to be held together. Austin lowered one of his hands to the small of my back, his other hand still nestled on my cheek. He lightly pushed the small of my back, to pull me closer to him. I raised one of my hands behind his neck, pushing his head closer to mine.

I had to break the kiss just to catch my breath. He had his forehead rested on mine. "Finally.." I heard him mutter. I laughed breathlessly. I rested my head on his chest, feeling more of his warmth. I felt his heartbeat pounding up against my ear. I smiled to myself. My heart was going the same speed as his. Or faster, if it was possible.

Austin had driven me home afterward. We finally kissed for the third time. It was even better than the first two. But Austin was hiding something. He never said anything after we kissed. I stayed in his arms the whole time, as if to never let him go.

We'd side-hugged as we looked out to the water. Both of his arms wrapped around my waist, my head buried in his chest. His head nestled on top of mine. It'd gotten dark by the time we decided to leave the beach. As we rode in the car, I saw that the moonlight had illuminated his face. I stared at how the light made his cheeks pale. Yet, I loved the sight. I also noticed how he looked nervous under the moonlight.

I squinted closely. Austin almost never got nervous. Something really must've been up, by then. Suddenly, we pulled up to my house. I dreadfully climbed out of the car, slamming it behind me. I started cutting through the front yard, walking on the grass. "Ally, wait up!" I heard Austin call as I opened the front door. He was running up the porch steps. "..What's wrong?" I asked him, searching his face for any emotion. A smile played on his lips. "Nothing's wrong." With that, he leaned down and kissed me again.

I immediately kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I still felt light-headed when our lips touched. I pulled away slightly, my arms still wrapped around his neck. He raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why choose now?" I pressed, tilting my head. He blinked slowly. "We keep ignoring our feelings, Ally. It drives me crazy." I nodded. "That's exactly how I feel." He looked down at me with his eyes. "Now you don't have to." He had such lust in his eyes that I roughly pulled his head to mine, ending the conversation.

We both backed up into the house, our lips still locked together. Austin slammed the door behind him as he pulled off his leather jacket. I did the same with my sweatshirt, our lips still connected. I had jumped up into Austin's arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He held both of his hands on the back of my thighs to hold me steady. I had to break the kiss just to get a breath in. My breath was cut short when Austin tossed me onto the couch, and pinned his arms down on either side of me.

He gave me his cocky grin, and I giggled lightly. He lowered his head down once again, closing the gap between us. I re-wrapped my legs around his waist and nestled his head close to mine, tangling my fingers in his silky blonde hair. The last thing I remember was his whisper of 'I love you'. Then my voice ringing through my own ears. 'I love you too'.

_This is where the fun began._

* * *

**ARGH. I'm terrible at one-shots. I decided for a cute ending than a steamy one. Not what you were expecting, rite? RITE!? I'll stop now. Review! :D**

**Credits:**

**[1]: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!**

**Hugs and Auslly;**

**Valerie **x


End file.
